In a wireless communication network, two or more wireless-capable devices (e.g., computers) communicate with one another over a wireless medium. Most wireless networks include a provision to coordinate access to the wireless medium in an attempt to avoid message “collisions” in which two or more messages are received simultaneously thereby interfering with each other. In some networks, “beacons” are transmitted periodically to coordinate access to the wireless medium. Each beacon comprises a packet of information that identifies the nodes that are to access the wireless medium in a communication superframe associated with the beacon. Some nodes, such as a laptop computer, are mobile and thus can be moved relative to other nodes. That being the case, a node that is currently transmitting beacons may be moved away from other nodes thereby precluding such other nodes from receiving the beacons. The physical separation of a beacon transmitting node from a beacon receiving node may result from the transmitting node being moved away from the receiving node, or vice versa. In any case, if one or more nodes are unable to receive the beacons, coordinated access to the wireless medium may be impaired.